


All Things Familiar and Strange

by FeliciaSueLynn



Series: Check Please Rare Pair One Shots [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Rare Pairings, minor mentions of cuts and small descriptions, minor mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Bitty's just minding his own business in his backyard when the dog happens to find him. The dog and his owner are both a little strange though Bitty can't quite put his finger on why.--------Based onthis prompt.





	All Things Familiar and Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why, but I've really been wanting to write a Bitty/Holster fic. And then this spewed out. Enjoy~

Bitty’s in his garden picking the ripe fruits and vegetables when it first happens. He’s startled by a wet nose poking his elbow only to turn and find a beautiful border collie looking at him expectantly. Bitty pulls out his headphones and looks around his yard to see if the owner might be around. He’s got a fence but it’s broken down in a few spots so he’s not surprised the dog could get in. When he doesn’t spot anyone Bitty feels around the dog’s neck for a collar but nothing comes up. Bitty frowns.

“Just where should you be, little guy?”

The dog woofs. Bitty thinks he almost seems indignant at being called little guy but that’s ridiculous. So Bitty sinks his hand into the dog’s fur as the base of his neck and scratches. The dog flops down, tongue out and belly exposed for rubs. The dog is mostly black, with just a little bit of white on his chest and paws which seems a little unusual for his breed but Bitty isn’t sure.

He rubs absentmindedly while he figures out how he’s going to word the found dog poster he’ll probably need to put up. The dog must be tired of belly rubs because he flops over, shakes his head, and then crawls onto Bitty’s folded legs like a lapdog. Bitty was going to get up to start the flyer but he supposes cuddling the dog for a little while wouldn’t be too big of an issue. 

He pets the dog and soaks up the late afternoon sun. This is nice, he thinks, maybe he should get a dog. Living alone can be, well, lonely. He thinks maybe less so if he had a pet though he doesn’t know if he has the time to dedicate to it.

Bitty’s not sure how long he’s been sitting there with the dog on his lap but he’s made keenly aware that’s it’s been a little too long when the dog lifts his head and pins and needles shoot through his legs. The dog’s ears perk up like he’s listening to something. He whines and pauses, ears still perked. Then lets out what sounds like a huff and trots off through a broken part of the fence. 

Bitty is still staring after him. The dog was a strange one but it was nice to cuddle even if Bitty’s legs feel like dead weight. He gingerly pushes himself to stand and grabs what his basket of fruit and veggies to go inside and make a casserole for the upcoming book club meeting.

***

Two days later, Bitty is in his yard again. This time he’s mowing the lawn. It’s so hot he’s sweating the instant he walks outside but he already let it get too long and the homeowner's association will be on his tail if he doesn’t get it done today. He wants nothing more than to flop down onto the grass and melt but he forces himself to keep mowing.

He’s startled out of his thoughts--He’s debating making the entire backyard a swimming pool just so he doesn’t have to mow--by the border collie appearing in front of him. Bitty’s already mowed his front yard and half of his backyard. He doesn’t want to stop now, but the dog is giving him puppy eyes. He shuts off the mower and jerks his head toward the house. He’s not sure why since the dog is definitely not going to understand that but it doesn’t matter. 

Bitty walks toward the sliding doors that lead to his kitchen and the dog follows. He lets the dog in and then thanks god for air conditioning before going to his fridge to pour himself some of the lemonade he made earlier. Then he walks into his living room and flops down on the couch. The dog follows him in there too but looks a little dubiously at the couch and then sits in front of Bitty.

“What a well mannered, pup,” Bitty laughs but then pats the couch beside him. The dog eagerly jumps up onto the couch and curls against Bitty’s side and falls asleep. He shouldn’t get used to cuddling someone else’s dog but this arrangement of not owning a dog but still getting some of the benefits he has to admit is lowkey working for him.

He runs his fingers through the dog’s fur as he cools down and sips on his lemonade. It’s halfway gone when he sets it down on the coffee table and leans his head back. Bitty means to just close his eyes for a few seconds but he ends up falling asleep. He’s not sure how long it’s been when he’s woken up by a cold nose pressing into his cheek. 

The dog whines and Bitty sighs.

“I guess it’s time for you to go, huh?”

The dog’s tongue pops out of his mouth and he tilts his head to the side in what Bitty assumes is a grin. He smiles back and stands up walking to the glass doors. He follows the dog out. The dog stops by the broken bit of fence and tilts his head again.

“Yea, you can come back if you really wanna. Don’t suppose it’s okay with your owner though,” Bitty says as if the dog really asked a question. He shakes his head and makes a note to hang out with some friends more often. Interacting with a dog as if he’s a human can’t be a good sign. 

***

Bitty’s outside again. This time on a lounge chair, wearing his favorite short shorts, that he doesn’t dare wear outside of the house, and a tank top. He’d heard today is going to be one of the last warm days before Fall sets in and he wants to soak up as much of the sun as he can before it disappears. 

The dog has been visiting pretty steadily every other day. It’s gotten to the point where if Bitty isn’t outside, the Dog barks quietly at his sliding glass doors until Bitty appears and lets him in. He feels like he’s a partial owner of the dog now.

He even went and found a bunch of dog treat recipes that he’s tweaked based on the dog’s response. He’s thinking about adding them to the menu at his cafe. He’s got a few fresh ones waiting on the table next to him in case he shows up. 

He doesn’t disappoint. Bitty’s only been outside for 20 minutes, reading the current book club pick, when the dog shows up. He hops up onto the chair and settles himself between Bitty’s legs. 

“So this is where you disappear to all the time,” a voice says from the broken bit in the fence. Bitty jumps and looks up from his book. The dog’s head perks up and looks at the man as well, tongue flopping out.

Bitty’s eyes can’t help but give the man a once over. He’s tall, at least a head taller than Bitty, and muscular. He’s got blonde hair and a chiseled draw and Bitty has to physically tear his eyes away before he embarrasses himself.

“Uh, so I take it this is your dog,” Bitty says unsure how the man will take to him cuddling his dog who now shows up at his house regularly.

“You could say that,” he responds cryptically. Bitty is really confused but chalks it up to the guy being a little weird. 

“Um, yea. Anyway, I couldn’t ever find a collar or anything and he always seems to go back home. So I, uh, didn’t actively encourage him from coming…” Bitty trails off. The man seems to be glaring at him over his glasses as he gets closer. 

“Ransom, if you wanted to cuddle you should have just told me,” The man says frowning at the dog. The dog’s shoulders rise and fall in what Bitty would assume was a shrug if it wasn’t a fucking dog. Bitty looks between the dog, Ransom, he finally has a name for him now however unusual it may be, and the man. They seem to be having a stare off. The man visibly softens the longer they stare though. The silence gets awkward.

“Um, I’m Bitty,” he stands up dislodging Ransom and holds his hand out to the man, “Well, Eric Bittle but everyone just calls me Bitty.”

The man finally smiles as he takes Bitty’s hand, “Adam. Adam Birkholtz, though everyone seems to call me Holster.”

Bitty squeaks. He can’t believe he didn’t recognize him.

“You, uh, you play for the bruins, right? On defense,” Bitty asks.

His smile falters, becomes a little less real. Bitty silently curses himself for saying anything. He’s made it awkward.

“Anyway,” Holster says, “Thanks for taking care of Ransom for me. I guess he’s more lonely than I thought with how much I’m gone.”

Holster frowns and looks at Ransom who just shrugs again.

“I hate to ask this, but do you mind if he keeps coming around. He’s got a bit of a mind of his own and I probably won’t be able to stop him unless I chain him in the back yard and I really don’t want to do that.”

“Not at all, sweetheart. I’m just glad to finally have a name for him,” Bitty says. Ransom pushes his head into Bitty’s hand. Bitty smiles down at him and scratches behind his ear.

“Good, he’s...a little particular with people. I’m surprised he warmed up to you so quickly.”

“Warmed up to me? Lord, this dog has been pushy since the first day he wandered over here.”

Holster looks slightly bewildered at that and then makes eye contact with Ransom again. It seems like a weird silent conversation is happening but Bitty shakes that thought out of his head. Not possible.

“Could I...I mean. I always get sitters for him when I’m on the road or if I won’t be back all day. But he always runs off on them or ignores them. Refuses to go outside. Could I trouble you to do that? Since he likes you so much?”

Bitty has to think that over a little bit. It’s not a super weird request if the dog has a hard time with most people. But would his schedule allow that.

“I can’t really do mornings,” Bitty says reluctantly, “I’m baking pretty much from sun up until about 10am and then I run the front of my cafe during lunch rush. But I could certainly help out after that for the afternoon or evenin’.”

Holster smiles, “I, yea, I’d really appreciate that.”

He gives Ransom a look that seems a little like “Happy now?” but Bitty ignores that too. Instead opting to grab the homemade dog treats he made.

“That reminds, I’ve been making him homemade dog treats. I hope that’s okay…?”

Holster looks down at the plate filled with dog treats cut in the shape of a bone with white, dog-safe icing. A small, real smile flits across his lips before he presses them into a thin line again.

“Yea, that’s fine. He should be a little spoiled sometimes.”

Bitty laughs, “Yea. Well, these are actually really healthy for dogs. Well, except the icing but I promise I haven’t given him a lot.”

Holster laughs a little, too, and Bitty considers this a win. He’s pretty sure the other man is a little put off by all of this but he seems to be taking it in stride.

“So, uh, do you want to discuss taking care of Ransom now or later,” Holster asks using his hands to punctuate now or later, “Cause if you’re busy now we can always do it another time.”

“No, no. Now is fine. Want to come in? I’ve got some fresh made lemonade.”

“Ah, okay.” 

Bitty walks to the sliding glass doors and opens them letting Holster and Ransom into his home before entering himself and quickly sliding the door shut. Ransom pads into his living room and Holster follows looking around his home. Bitty grabs the lemonade and the notepad and pencil he keeps by the fridge for his grocery lists to write down any notes and follows them.

“Ransom, off the couch. You’re a guest,” Holster yell whispers at the dog as Bitty walks into the room. 

“Actually,” Bitty says and Holster goes bright red at being caught, “He’s been in here before. I’ve always allowed him on the couch so…”

Holster frowns but nods. Bitty hands him the glass of lemonade and he sips at it.

“Do you want to discuss this in here or at the table?”

“Where ever is fine,” he says. So Bitty sits next to Ransom on the couch to have his warming presence by his side while he deals with Holster.

Holster runs Bitty through Ransom’s general feeding schedule and when he usually needs to go outside in the afternoon and evening. Bitty diligently takes notes because he knows he’ll never remember otherwise. 

“Uh yea, so that’s pretty much it. Um, please be careful going into and out of my house though. Keep an eye out for shifty people. The, um. The last thing I need is to be on TMZ, ya know?”

“Oh! Oh, right. You’re- Yea, I’ll be careful,” He says looking down. He knows he’s obviously gay and sports guys usually aren’t very okay with that. But Holster seems nice enough. Shitty’s lectures on not dealing with casual homophobia flit through his mind but he looks at Holster’s size and decides it’s not worth it. 

“How do I get into your house, by the way.”

“Oh, well normally I’d give you a key but Ransom should let you in. He’s trained to open the door and since he likes you he probably will for you.”

Bitty smiles wryly, “Seems a little counter intuitive. Isn’t that how he’s been sneaking out to my yard?”

Holster flushes, “Ah yea. But he’s a very smart dog. Basically trained himself how to do that so I can’t unteach him, ya know?”

Bitty laughs and nods.

“Oh,” Holster says and reaches in his pocket pulling out his phone, “Let’s exchange numbers and I’ll text you when I need you to come over. Does that work?”

“Sounds perfect,” Bitty replies. They switch phones and put their numbers in and then awkward silence falls over them again.

“I think that’s everything, so I’m gonna head out. Ransom?”

Ransom picks up his head, whines, and sets it back down. Holster breathes out a laugh.

“Yea, looks like he wants to stay here for a while since he didn’t get his usual time with you, do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Bitty replies immediately. Holster nods again.

“I’ll see my way out,” he says before he stares at Ransom again. Ransom gives a barely visible nod or maybe that’s Bitty’s imagination. He needs to get more sleep he thinks. No more of this going to bed at midnight and waking up at 4am. He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair once Holster finally leaves.

“That’s one intimidating owner you got there Ransom.”

Ransom barks and it sound eerily similar to laughter. Bitty ignores it again and turns on the TV. Ransom makes himself comfy in Bitty’s lap as they watch a few reruns of House Hunters. Ransom gets up, stretches, and then walks to the front door. Bitty gets up to let him out but Ransom goes up to his hind legs, unlocks it, and pulls the handle and he’s out before Bitty can move away from the couch.

“Smart dog…”

***

The arrangement goes smoothly. Holster texts him in the morning if he needs him to take care of Ransom and Bitty gets to spend time with a dog. It sort of feels like co parenting a dog. Or he assumes it’s what co parenting would feel like. Either way, it works out well and he doesn’t ever really see Holster which is just as well, he thinks. 

So it’s a surprise when he knocks a few weeks later and Holster answers the door instead of Ransom. By this point the cold of Fall is starting to set in and Bitty is standing there in a too thin sweater lightly shivering.

“Oh, uh. Didn’t you text me this morning,” Bitty asks pulling out his phone and poking at it with numb fingers until his text conversation with Holster is open.

“Yea, I...forgot to text you and tell you I didn’t need you. Sorry.”

“S’fine,” Bitty mumbles and rubs his hands together before shoving them in his pockets.

“Would you like to come in,” Holster asks and then seems surprised at himself. Bitty laughs but nods. It’d be rude to say no he figures so he steps in and Holster closes the door behind him. Ransom yips at Bitty and shepherds him to the couch. Bitty laughs again and plops down so Ransom can jump up and lay out across his lap.

“Silly dog,” Bitty murmurs. Holster makes a choking sound and both Bitty and Ransom look over at him. Holster turns it into a cough before sitting down on the couch a good foot away from Bitty.

“How’s the season goin’,” Bitty asks just to make conversation.

“Good. I’ve got a new defense partner this season because of the trade. But we seem to be working it out pretty well. We’re not in the lead but the season’s only just kicking off.”

“I haven’t been keeping up with hockey lately. But I’m rooting for ya’ll.”

Holster nods and silence settles over them. Bitty keeps petting Ransom who loves all the attention he can get honestly.

“So, where are you from,” Holster ventures.

“Oh, Georgia. But well, it’s not a great place to be openly gay, ya know?”

“Yea. Yea, I can imagine.”

Bitty is a little surprised Holster doesn’t say more but the subject changes. They chat casually. Bitty says he’s never seen Parks and Rec and Holster looks personally offended and tell him they can’t be friends if Bitty doesn’t watch it. It gets a little weird sometimes. He finds Holster starting a sentence than having to abruptly change the course of it like he wants to say something but can’t. Bitty just shrugs it off.

“You’re surprisingly easy to talk to,” Holster murmurs. They’ve gotten a little bit close on the couch and they’re both petting Ransom now who’s just soaking it up.

“I get that a lot honestly.

 

Holster laughs, “I bet you do.”

It was a nice time and Bitty is sad when he checks the time and sees he has to leave to meet up with Shitty and Lardo for dinner. He says as much and Holster looks a little sad to see him go as well but he leaves and tries to push it out of his mind.

***

It’s a few months later and the arrangement between them is going quite well if Bitty does say so himself. Every now then he and Holster even meet up outside of Bitty dog sitting Ransom. He’s likely to call himself tentative friends with NHL Star Adam Birkholtz and well, that’s just amazing Bitty thinks. 

Bitty gets the text mid morning. Holster needs him to go to his house today. Management sprang some last minute press on him after practice and he won’t be able to make it home in time to let Ransom out and feed him dinner. Bitty replies as brightly as ever with a quick no problem and a few smiley emojis. 

Ransom lets Bitty in, as usual, but instead of the tidy house he’s used to seeing it’s a little more messy. The living room couch has a bunch of pillows and a blanket on it. The coffee table is covered with what looks like books, notes, and a open laptop though the screen is dark. 

The kitchen table is covered with more notes and books but Bitty ignores it. Holster didn’t expect to have to have anyone over so he probably just didn’t clean up after whatever he was doing. Bitty is overly curious but his mama raised him right and he won’t sink to snooping. No matter how tempting it really is. He doesn’t want to jeopardize what feels like a fragile friendship.

He lets Ransom out the back door, though he’s sure if Ransom really needed to use the bathroom he’d just let himself out the front, and then fills his food bowl with half wet food, half dry. He let’s Ransom back in and he immediately dives for his food munching on it happily. Bitty smiles at him and walks back to the living room to sit on the couch and wait for Ransom to be done. He always wants a cuddle after he eats and Bitty learned the hard way that Ransom will just follow him home if he doesn’t stay.

So of course, sitting on the couch with the coffee table right there, Bitty can’t help but notice some of the things written on the papers strewn across it. Not that it really does anything. All the papers seem to be covered with weird markings that Bitty can’t decipher. 

He frowns and decides to ignore it, turning on the TV to settle in for a little while. Ransom joins him not long after. They watch an hour of TV together and then Bitty leaves. He has his own stuff he needs to get done tonight. Otherwise, Ransom’s soft whining and puppy eyes would have made him stay longer. Ransom doesn’t follow him at least, so he considers it a win.

***

He’s setting his dough aside to rest and is debating a quick Twitter break when his phone buzzes interrupting the baking playlist he has running through a bluetooth speaker. That decides it for him. He washes off his hands and dries them quickly to pick up his phone.

Holster: So, exactly how much did you see yesterday?

Bitty frowns. Holster’s usually pretty cryptic but he can’t quite figure out what he means from this message. 

Bitty: What do you mean?

Holster: At my house? Did you look through the things I had laying out?

Bitty: Oh, no. My mama taught me better than to be a snoop. Just saw a passing glance when I was sitting with Ransom on the couch but that’s it.

Bitty watches as the typing dots appear and disappear a few times. Eventually they stop all together and he decides he’s been staring at his phone way too long. He starts his playlist back up and continues baking. 

***

Bitty walks up to his front steps typing on his phone which is why he doesn’t see Holster sitting on them and instead trips and falls right on top of him.

“Oof, sorry,” Bitty exclaims and hurriedly pushes himself upright and glances around to see if anyone else was around to witness that. 

“It’s alright,” Holster murmurs. He looks up at Bitty. He’s rubbing his hands together and one leg is bouncing. Bitty can practically feel the nervous energy bouncing off of him. Bitty frowns and sits down beside him.

“What’s up,” he asks, “Lord, not that I mind the company but you don’t usually swing by.”

“Uh right. I was wondering if you could take Ransom for a few days.”

Bitty frowns and glances over at Holster but he’s pointedly not looking at him. It’s mid May. They’ve been doing this arrangement for months and Holster’s never once asked for Bitty to actually take Ransom. Even when he was gone for over a week on a roadie he always went to Holster’s house to take care of Ransom. Bitty knows for a fact that the Bruins were knocked out of the Playoffs. 

“I, uh, I need to go away for a few days but there have been some weird people around my house lately. I figured it’d be better for you and Ransom if he stayed here,” Holster says. Bitty’s confusion must have been clearly written on his face, he thinks. 

“Sure, no problem,” Bitty replies and he can see some of the tension Holster was holding clearly drain away from his shoulders.

“Thanks, man,” he sighs, “You’ve...You’ve really helped me out a lot recently. And I know I’m kind of a dick. But thank you.”

Bitty smiles brightly at him, “Really it’s no problem. I like Ransom a lot and it saves me from having to get my own dog ya know.”

Holster laughs and Bitty thinks it’s a great sound. Even when they hang out, Holster is a bit closed off. He doesn’t really let his guard down. Bitty’s glad to see another side to the man.

“I’ll swing by in the morning-”

“Ah, can you do it tomorrow afternoon? I have to bake in the mornings,” Bitty frowns. Holster should know this much at least.

“Right, I forgot. Hmmm. I wanted to get an early start. Can I bring him over later tonight?”

“Yea, of course.”

“Awesome. And Bitty,” he says turning soft eyes on him and smiling with what seems like real affection for the first time since they met. Bitty flushes and he looks down at his hands. “Seriously, thank you.”

“Really, don’t worry about it.”

Holster opens his mouth to say something but thinks better of it. Instead he leans over and gives Bitty a quick, slightly awkward hug before standing up and walking down the street to his house.

***

Adjusting to having Ransom in the house is a lot easier than Bitty thought it would be honestly. He’s pretty unobtrusive even when he’s demanding to be cuddled. The only difference is that now Bitty also has to feed Ransom when he wakes up. 

He does notice that Ransom seems a bit...depressed. Or maybe dejected. He’s never noticed this when Holster was gone before but maybe it’s because he’s living with him that he hears the consistent but soft sighs. He catches Ransom staring out the front window more than once. He makes sure to spend extra time with him when he does. 

Bitty, surprisingly, doesn’t hear from Holster at all while he’s gone. It sets his teeth on edge a little bit. He finds himself staring out the window now and then, too. Usually Holster texts every day and calls at least once while he’s gone to check up on Ransom. But this time it’s completely radio silent and Bitty finds himself worrying. 

It’s about a week and a half later, much longer than Bitty anticipated having Ransom, when there’s a very faint knock on the door. If Bitty wasn’t still up researching a new pastry he’s thinking about trying to create his own recipe for he wouldn’t have heard the knock at all. He dismisses it as wind. The weather man said a pretty significant storm was blowing in that night. But it comes again, slightly louder, and Ransom perks up this time and pads to the door. 

Bitty sighs, because he knows Ransom will open it and if it’s about to storm Ransom won’t be able to shut the door against the wind. He gets up and follows Ransom to the door. Ransom whines but lets Bitty open it. He’s not at all prepared for what he sees.

Bitty gasps and then he and Ransom both are rushing to Holster. He’s covered in cuts and holding his side. He’s barely conscious but he seems to be using whatever breath he can muster to chant softly under his breath. Words Bitty can’t catch but he’s not sure he’d know them even if he could. 

Bitty has some muscle but not enough to really pick up an NHL player who has a good 30 pounds on him. He half carry, half drags Holster into the house. He closes the door, throws the blanket he was using over Holster’s shivering form and grabs his phone. A paw stops his hand as he goes to dial 911. He makes eye contact with Ransom and then suddenly.

_No, don’t call an ambulance._

Bitty shakes his head, this can’t be happening. He looks at Ransom again who’s trying to catch his eye.

_I know this is weird. But please. He can’t go to a hospital. They won’t really know how to help._

“I’ve cracked. I’m finally going crazy,” Bitty whispers. Ransom rolls his eyes but leaves to go back to Holster. He starts licking at the wounds on Holster’s face. 

“Hey, stop that,” Bitty says and moves to pull Ransom away, “They’ll get infect-”

Bitty has to blink to believe it’s real but even rubbing his eyes doesn’t stop him from seeing the wounds slowly closing up in the spots that Ransom licked. 

“Thanks, dude,” Holster mumbles and scratches at Ransom’s ears. Ransom wiggles out of Bitty’s arms and continues to lick at Holster’s wounds. Bitty sinks to the ground and stares as the multiple cuts across Holster’s body start to magically heal themselves. All except the rather big gash on Holster’s side. No matter how much Ransom licks at it, it just continues to bleed.

Holster looks a little more alive though. He gently pushes Ransom away from the wound.

“That one will take a little longer. It’s too big.”

Ransom whines and Holster gives a weak laugh.

“I know it sucks. Bitty…”

Bitty snaps out of the stupor seeing magic put him in. He should have put it together really. The weirdly human like dog. Holster’s incredible crypticness. He shook off so many signs. No matter now.

“Yea, what do you need?”

“How good are you at stitching up a wound?”

Bitty blanches. He’s never done that before.

“Uh, not very.”

“That’ll have to do,” Holster murmurs. Bitty nods so he Youtube’s a few tutorials and feels entirely unprepared despite them but sets to work. It’s slow and slightly gruesome and Bitty has never been more thankful for his iron stomach. He has a new respect for Holster who barely even flinched as Bitty stitched up his wound. 

When he finishes, Ransom licks the gash again and it looks slightly better than it did. Holster rubs Ransom’s head slowly like the effort to move it is too much. Bitty doesn’t want to leave him on the couch but he can’t carry him and Holster looks to be in no condition to move. Bitty bites his lip. 

“Thanks,” he says to Bitty. Bitty nods and looks at Holster laid out on the couch. It’s almost too small for him to fit on it side ways like this. The edge of his shoulder hangs off.

“I have a guest bed. You’ll be more comfortable there,” Bitty licks his lips nervously as Holster’s eyelids flutter, “Do you think you can make it there? It’s just down the hall.”

Holster nods and licks his own lips, “Yea. I’ll need some help but I should be able to make it.”

Bitty nods and they work together to get Holster up right and then standing while leaning heavily on Bitty. Bitty slowly walks them down as Ransom paces behind them. It takes a while but soon Holster is settled in the guest bed and looks a lot more comfortable.

“Can I- Nevermind, you’ve done enough,” Holster starts and stops. Bitty sighs and rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever you need just tell me, honey,” Bitty says.

“Magical healing...It, uh. It leaves me very cold and extremely parched.”

Bitty nods, “On it, water and blankets coming up.”

Bitty dashes out of the room to get it before Holster is even finished speaking. Ransom is on his heels and it's a good thing because bitty can't carry all the the blankets and the water so he sets the blankets on Ransoms back and he carries them into the room. Bitty soon follows.

Holster has propped himself up using the pillows on the bed. He sucks down the entire cup of water and asks for another. Bitty quickly obliges and then starts laying the extra blankets over him. Holster grabs his hand and stops him though his expression pained.

“Look, I...I know I we aren’t exactly close but uh. The blankets won't actually help the cold,” he says. Bitty can see him visibly shaking. His teeth would be chattering if Holster wasn't clenching them. “But- god this shouldn't be this hard to say. The only thing that helps with these chills are, uh, body heat.”

Bitty flushes and looks away. Holster immediately drops his hand.

“It's fine! D-don’t worry about it. I know you don't owe me half of what you've done. Seriously t-thanks for everything. It's definitely not cool to ask this.”

“I don't mind,” Bitty says quietly and Holster looks up. Bitty is slightly reminded of a puppy though not Ransom. More like a golden retriever. “You're shaking like a leaf and-and as much as we don't really know each other, I consider you a friend.”

Holster looks absolutely stunned. He opens and closes his mouth a few times but it looks like he can't figure out what to say. 

Holster slides down and puts the pillow back where Bitty will be laying. Bitty turns out the lgiht but hesitates before sliding in the other side of the bed though. He inhales deeply.

“You remember I’m gay, right,” he says quickly and almost too quietly, “I don't, I don't want to make you uncomfortable so if you'd rather I didn't, uh, cuddle you...just tell me now.”

“Bits,” Holster says weakly, “I'm bisexual. You don't make me uncomfortable, swear.”

Bitty tries to contain his surprise. He seemed so disgusted by the fact that TMZ might consider them dating. It doesn't make sense to Bitty. He just shakes his head and slides into bed.

“C’mere,” Holster mumbles arm out wide on his good side, “need all the body heat I can get.”

Bitty presses himself to Holster’s side and gingerly puts his arm around Holster’s waist, mindful of his wound, and lays his head on Holster’s chest. Ransom jumps up on the bed and curls up on Holster’s calves and feet. 

Bitty isn't sure he can sleep like this but the other two pass out almost instantly. Bitty is trying not to feel how nice Holster’s shoulder feels under his cheek and the way Holster’s abs feel absolutely rock hard under his arm. His fingers trace the exposed skin at Holster’s hip and Bitty has to tell himself over and over that it doesn't mean anything. It's just body heat even as Holster’s arm tightens around him pulling him impossibly closer.

He’s acutely aware of every place he’s touching Holster. Eventually, Holster stops shaking though. Bitty debates pulling away. If Holster’s warm enough it might be better to move. He tries to move but Holster’s arm tightens around him again.

“Where you goin’,” he mumbles sleepily, eyes blinking open in the dark.

“N-no where. I thought, since you’re warm…”

Holster rolls to his side, throwing his other arm over Bitty and pulling him against his chest. Bitty’s pretty sure he’s on fire. But he can’t bring himself to try and protest. Ransom resettles and they both pass out again. Bitty eventually falls asleep. It’s hard not to be comfortable when he’s cuddled in Holster’s arms. 

***

Bitty wakes up in bed alone. He panics. For several reasons. He should have been at his cafe hours ago. Holster and Ransom are gone. Maybe he dreamed up last night?

Shaking the thoughts away, Bitty gets out of bed and makes his way to the living room. He’s glad he didn’t waste too much time worrying. Holster is on his couch glaring down at a bunch of papers laid out before him. He’s got his laptop and what looks like a fresh change of clothes and some of the books Bitty had seen in his house.

“Good morning,” Holster says without looking up. Ransom trots up to him and pushes his face against Bitty’s hand. Bitty gives him a few scratches behind the ear before gingerly walking up to Holster and sitting in the chair next to the couch trying very hard not to look at whatever Holster might be up to.

“Uh, good morning,” Bitty replies quietly.

“I hope you don’t mind but I can’t...I can’t really stay at my house right now,” Holster says and finally looks over at Bitty.

“Oh, that’s no problem. You’re welcome here,” Bitty says and they lapse into silence again. Bitty can feel it pressing around him. All the questions he has bubbling under his skin. About what happened to Holster and what happened between them last night. Bitty ignores it.

“Shit, I need to get-”

“I called your cafe and told them to put a sign up saying you’re closed for the day,” Holster says picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

“Uh, yea. Okay, that works,” Bitty says under his breath.

“Sorry, shit. That’s rude, isn’t it,” Bitty tries to respond but Holster cuts him off to continue talking, “It’s just. I know you didn’t sleep well last night and when you’re alarm went off this morning on your phone you didn’t even move.”

“Yea. yea it’s fine. So have you eaten breakfast yet? I can whip up something for us,” Bitty says trying to infuse his words with cheerfulness he doesn’t quite feel. He’s so out of sorts. Cooking should help him relax at least a little bit.

“Sounds great,” Holster murmurs eyes on Bitty like Bitty might just up and disappear on him.

“Right, well. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Holster nods and Bitty gets up. He decides to make french toast bananas foster. He’s got some bananas he almost forgot about and they’re almost a little too ripe to eat on their own. This’ll be perfect for them. 

He methodically sets about to make them and it really does help him find his center again. This is what he loves about cooking, about baking. He can lose himself in it. In grabbing the ingredients, combining them, making them into something completely new and different from what they were before. He’s always thought cooking was a little bit like magic. Though now…

He stops that thought right there and forces himself to focus solely on making the french toast. It’s done all too quickly for him to really center himself though. He sets out the two plates on the table. Ransom whines at him and Bitty laughs. He takes a little bit of what’s left of bananas foster and drizzles it over one of the homemade dog treats and sets it in Ransom’s dog bowl.

“You are a menace,” Bitty laughs as Ransom scarfs it down. A little louder he calls, “Holster, it’s done if you want to come eat.”

Holster strides in a little slower than his normal gait but Bitty wouldn’t be able to tell anything was really wrong with him. They sit down and silence settles over them once more. Bitty can’t take it though.

“How’s your side?”

“Oh,” Holster says looking down to where the gash is, “It’s almost healed. Thanks to you.”

Holster smiles at Bitty and it’s more fond and genuine then Bitty has ever seen on his face. Bitty’s so startled he almost forgets to reply.

“It-it was nothing,” Bitty stammers, “You needed help.”

“Still, I don’t know where I’d be without you and I can’t thank you enough.”

“Mr Birkholtz, there is no need for talk like that,” Bitty says getting a little riled up thinking about Holster hurt and unable to get help, “I’m sure you’d have been just fine.”

He wants to ask him about how he was hurt. What he was chanting. Why his dog can talk in his mind. But he can’t bring himself to. That would make it all real and he’s not sure he’s ready for that.

“I’m sure…You have questions. And I’ll answer them I promise. But just, not yet. Okay?”

Bitty looks at him. Holster’s face is pained like he really wants to tell Bitty everything but he can’t and Bitty just nods. 

“I have to go away again. But I’ll be back soon and in better condition okay?”

Ransom whines at him and they make eye contact for a long time before Ransom huffs and walks away.

“Once this wound is fully healed, I’ll be heading out again.”

Bitty nods and bites his lip. He doesn’t like the sound of that. Holster came back an absolute mess after the last trip. What if he dies on this one? But Bitty still doesn’t say anything. It’s not really his place. He nods and cleans up breakfast and Holster goes back to the living room.

He leaves a few hours later. It’s just after 2 pm and Bitty is absolutely beside himself.

“I hope he comes back in one piece,” he says to Ransom. Ransom pushes his face against Bitty’s side and then lays his head on Bitty’s lap looking up at him. Bitty pets him and tries to distract himself with TV. It doesn’t work.

Bitty carries on with life like normal. Though he bakes almost twice as much as normal trying to deal with his stress and worry over Holster through baked goods. At least his cafe is booming. All the leftover pastries he takes over to the homeless shelter and he feels that at least a little good is coming from all this.

***

Friday afternoon there’s a knock at his door. It’s real and firm. Bitty doesn’t think much of it but he swings the door open to see Holster smiling and looking a little sheepish. But whole and completely unharmed from the quick once over Bitty does before he’s crushed in Holster’s arms.

“Oof, Holster. I’m so glad-”

“Me too.”

Holster lets him go and Bitty invites him in. Ransom comes running from where he was sleeping on the guest bed. It’s been a solid two weeks. Both of them were starting to think the worst. He launches himself into Holster’s arms. Holster is able to grab him before he falls and then Ransom is licking Holster’s face. Holster laughs and carries him over to the couch before dropping himself onto it with a sigh. Ransom finally stops and just stares at Holster. 

Bitty rolls his eyes. But sits next to Holster, close but not quite touching while they talk. He’s finally come to terms with a dog that talks in your mind. It’s honestly not much weirder than Holster magically healing over night.

“So,” Holster says breaking Bitty from his thoughts, “I owe you...quite a few explanations, don’t I?”

“You don’t owe me anything. But I’d be willing to listen if you want to tell me.”

Holster laughs, “You’re too good. You don’t...You don’t deserve. Whatever. I’ll tell you.”

“I’m...I’m a magic user,” Holster says. Bitty can see the tension they way Holster’s shoulders are lifted to his ears and his lips are pressed into a thin line.

“Don’t you mean,” Bitty starts and then puts on his best Hagrid impression, “You’re a wizard, Holster.”

That seems to do it. Holster laughs and drops his shoulders. 

“No, not a wizard. Magic user.”

Holster continues explaining but he seems much more at ease now. He doesn’t really get into the how or the why for being a magic user. Bitty doesn’t really care about that anyway. He figures if they stay friends he’ll eventually hear about it later. Instead he gets brought up to speed about what happened. Another magic user had been drifting dangerously close and challenging the borders Holster had set up. Magic users can’t be too close together. It insights too much suspicion. 

The night he came here hurt, the other magic user had surprised him while he was doing research and trying to gather information. It wasn’t pretty. But it’s settled now. Bitty breathes a sigh of relief when he hears that. 

“Where does Ransom fit into this,” Bitty asks when Holster finishes explaining what had been happening the past month and a half.

“He’s my familiar. He helps me. Strengthens my magic. And...and keeps me company.”

Bitty frowns and Holster takes it like the question it is.

“Uh, using magic. It’s...it’s lonely. You can’t live with another magic user and ordinary people tend to be really put off by. They freak out. Honestly, most people are freaked out by Ransom the instant they see him.”

Bitty frowns again and looks at Ransom curled up half on Holster’s lap and half on Bitty’s. 

“Who could be scared of a cute little border collie?”

“Who indeed,” Holster murmurs. Bitty looks up and Holster’s eyes are on him.

“The one thing I can’t figure out...Is how you’re so okay with all this?”

Bitty shrugs, “Honestly. I was a little freaked out a first. I kept noticing something was a little off. About you and about Ransom but didn’t really think too hard on it. But I’ve had time to come to terms with the magic while you were gone. It’s not really. I mean, this magic user trying to take your borders down...that doesn’t happen often, does it?”

There’s a light in Holster’s eyes that Bitty hasn’t seen before and a slight smile quirking the side of his lips. Bitty thinks he wants to kiss him and oh that’s a new thought. He looks down and pets Ransom just so he has something to do with the sudden nervous energy.

“No, it doesn’t happen often. This is the first time. I clearly showed that I’m strong enough to defend what I’ve claimed. It’s unlikely to happen again.”

“What exactly do you do as a magic user? You don’t use it to be better at hockey, do you,” Bitty gasps, “I’m not sure I can be with someone who cheats to be better at something.”

Holster laughs and Bitty turns bright red realizing what he said.

“Not that I mean, be with as in dating,” he squeaks, “Just be with as in be around and be friends with if that’s what you want.”

Holster laughs hard his head falling onto Bitty’s shoulder. Bitty shuts up because he’s only making it worse.

“Bitty,” Holster says when he can finally breathe and stop laughing, “it’s fine. I knew what you meant.”

Bitty huffs and Holster finally straightens and looks at him.

“But seriously, you still. You don’t mind? It doesn’t bother you that I’m a magic user?”

“Should it? You never answered my question? You don’t use it to cheat do you?”

“No. No, I don’t. Mostly it’s small stuff. Manipulating the weather a little bit. I sometimes take anonymous requests through a forum. Mostly like charms. My specialty is charms that help with mental illness. If someone is allergic to the drugs available for it there’s a charm that they can wear that does something similar. Things like that. I just like making the world a slightly better place.”

“Oh hun,” Bitty sighs, “That’s amazing.”

“Really?”

Bitty nods and smiles at him. He reaches out and squeezes Holster’s shoulder. Holster stares at Bitty eyes wide and lips slightly parted like he’s amazed Bitty exists. 

“I thought...I thought I’d be keeping this to myself forever. Not even my family knows…”

“No one? No one knows you’re a magic user,” Bitty frowns.

“No one except you. I still can’t believe you’re okay with it. With Ransom,” he says looking down. Bitty shrugs. A little weird never hurt nothing really. Holster looks back at Bitty and Bitty can’t help but watch his lips as Holster licks them. Bitty bites how own lip.

“God I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you laying out with Ransom that first day,” Holster whispers.

“So kiss me,” Bitty whispers back and he does. Their lips meet slowly. Holster is almost tentative like Bitty is going to pull back and say no. So Bitty takes initiative and pushes in closer. He wraps his hands behind Holster’s neck and pulls him down slightly for a better angle and then Holster stops holding back. The kiss deepens and Bitty’s pretty sure his heart is exploding. 

Ransom yips and they break apart laughing before kissing again. But Ransom barks and this time is sounds suspiciously like get a room. Bitty laughs into the kiss as Ransom hops off their legs and trots down the hall. Who knew they’d be chirped by a dog? They finally break apart and just stare at each other for a little bit.

“So, how about an early dinner?”

“Sounds perfect,” Holster replies and links their hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is honestly quite different for me. I hope you liked it!! Feel free to scream about Check Please with me on my tumblr: [KentParsnipParson](https://kentparsnipparson.tumblr.com/) I also enjoy prompts so feel free to hit me with those too!


End file.
